Pokemon Fire Mario: Behind the Portal
by TheDragonTale
Summary: As people cry out for help Who comes? As loved ones scream in agony Who comes? As the world crumbles and deteriorates Who comes? Where is the Hero of Courage? Where is the Hero of Loyalty? Where is the Hero of Determination? Where is the Guardian Angel? Will, they ever appear to stop the world from falling into darkness, Or will they themselves fall to the chaos within? (On Hiatus)
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Yay! I'm back baby! Man, it's been what? 3? 4 months maybe? Sorry for the wait, I finally got my computer back and I've worked hard to get back into this series. This is (hopefully) going to be better than the original. I know there are going to be fewer chapters to start with but they will be longer than the originals first like 5 chapters. Anyway, I posted an update on my Tumblr page and I'll start posted teaser images and whatnot on there more consistently, hopefully. I still have school and junk so these chapters may still have a crappy schedule but I hope to get you guys the newest chapter as soon as possible. I hope you all enjoy the restart of this adventure.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in the Mario franchise or Pokemon franchise. I'm only a humble fanfic writer who likes to do her job. The day I get either franchise, be prepared to run. It will be the day the gaming world ends.

_**Prologue**_

Today was a normal day in the Pokemon universe. The flowers were blooming, the Pidgeys chirping. The sun shone brightly and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. On days like these, you go to the beach or play outside or go on a hike. For the two Pokemon walking down a dirt path toward a giant medieval castle, none of these were the case.

Oh did I say they were walking? What I meant was that one was pushing the other. The one being pushed was a fox/dog creature that had green spiky fur that glittered in the sun. The one pushing him was a creature similar to him, except he was orange and had yellow floofs of fur as a tail, around his neck, and on his head. They both wore hats, the orange creature, a Flareon, had a red hat and the green creature, a shiny Jolteon, had a green hat. Both hats had letters on the front, the red hat an M and the green hat an L.

"Stop! Stop pushing me, Mareon! I don't want to go!" cried the Jolteon, the fear in his eyes growing as they drew closer to the castle. "Stop complaining Luigeon. Your *grunt* we're almost there!" the Flareon, Mareon, grunted, continuing to push his brother was his head. "But-But… What if I mess up! What if I lose it! What if I…" Luigeon stuttered but was interrupted by Mareon who let out a huff of air. "Bro, you haven't done anything with me or anyone in the past six months! And you haven't lost control at all this week…"

"But that might be because I'll lose it today!" Luigeon squealed, but Mareon at this point had stopped pushing. "Well, too late. We're here," Mareon grunted as he walked up to stand next to his brother. He could hear what he could only describe as his brother swallowing his fear and look over at him. A glare had nested itself onto his face which made the Flareon smile. "Well… It's about time to save the princess isn't it?"

This was the first time in about a month that the princess of the Foongus Kingdom, Princess Peacheon, has been kidnapped by the monstrous king of the Squirtles (and other turtle Pokemon), Bowtonator. The princess was a Sylveon, a lovely fairy dog/cat creature with beautiful ribbons and Bowtonator was a fiery dragon turtle who wanted the princess for one reason or another. Mareon and Luigeon, on a regular basis, would go save the princess and return her to her people, the Fooguses, though Luigeon hadn't gone on recent expeditions for… reasons.

Mareon slammed into the big doors with his head, but since he had done it so many times, this was no big deal. He turned to gesture his brother inside, but Luigeon was already trying to slink away. "Bro…" Mareon growled under his breath, making Luigeon freeze in his tracks. He spun around putting on one of the fakest smiles Mareon had ever seen. "I wasn't about to run or anything, I was just…" "Shut up and let's go. The faster we do this, the faster you can get home okay?" the Flareon asked giving his brother a sympathetic look. Luigeon let out a sigh and said, "Fine…" "Good, now let's go."

Getting through the castle was no big deal, just a walk in the park. The Squirtles were easy to dodge as usual and the Shroomish, mushroom creatures, were also super easy to take care of. Standing in front of the doors to Bowtonator's throne room door was nothing new to the bros as Mareon slammed it open with his head. Bowtonator, trying desperately to woo Princess Peacheon in the birdcage she was trapped in, spun around and let out a pained groan. "Of course you would show up just as I was about to propose marriage to my beautiful soon-to-be wife!" he roared. Peacheon rolled her eyes as she snorted back, "Like I would marry a terrible beast like you."

"Let go of her!" Mareon barked, anger roaring in his voice. "Y-y-yeah, let her g-g-go!" Luigeon cried, cowering behind his brother, using all his will power to not turn around and run. Bowtonator looked over at the shaking brother and with an unamused snort, he said, "I don't think I will… Besides, I don't feel like fighting a coward today." To prove his point, he stomped his foot, making the Jolteon shriek and try to run for the door. Unfortunately, the doors closed before he could make it and he slammed face-first into them. He stumbled backward, whole body shaking with panic. Mareon looked back at his terrified brother and his eyes softened. Maybe this whole thing was a bad idea. "L-l-let me out. I-I-I'm going to s-s-snap!" Luigeon murmured, only loud enough for only Mareon to hear. His crystal blue eyes were now just pinpricks filled with panic.

"Well, since your here anyway, I guess I can beat your butts to the moon and show Peacheon just how much of a gentleman I really am," Bowtonator replied, ignoring the panicked Pokemon. Three Squirtle minions hopped into view from behind the throne and stood ready to fight in front of their king. Mareon slowly backed up and crouched into a leaping position. "Just stay behind me and try to keep calm, okay?" Mareon said, looking behind him slightly at his brother. Luigeon didn't reply but he gave a brisk nod of acknowledgment. "Alright, let's get this party started," Bowtonator roared as Mareon faced him again, a low growl rumbling at the back of his throat.

But before anyone could do anything, a voice pierced the hall. "I don't think that will be necessary." Everyone froze and Mareon swore he could feel Luigeon's shaking grow stiff and tense. The turtle Pokemon looked around in confusion. Laughter filled the air that made Mareon's fur stand up slightly, as he crawled over to his brother's side in a protective manner. "Where the hell are you," roared Bowtonator, his glare scanning the room. Mareon's vision drifted over to the princess. She was looking up at something with what seemed to be a look of confusion and fear crossing her face. A golden ring seemed to be floating over the cage, a swirling blue and black pattern drilling into the middle and a shadowy figure floated above that, a hand reached out.

"Hey! Get away from her!" shouted Mareon, rushing toward the cage. The shadows head cocked to the side before a laugh sounded through the room. "What makes you think that you, Fiery-Fluffy-Tail, and Cowardly-Spiked-Fur could do if I don't?" Mareon growled with rage, but that stopped when he heard a soft whimpering behind him. Spinning around, Mareon noticed that Luigeon hadn't moved an inch. He was paler than a ghost and was trembling, hard. "I-i-it's you!" he cried, tears pricking at the edges of his eyes. The creatures glowing yellow eyes turned to the Jolteon and even though Mareon couldn't see it, he could feel the smirk the creature was giving his brother. "It's good to see you again Cowardly-Spiked-Fur."

"What are two babbling on about?" roared Bowtonator. Mareon hated feeling this, but… he agreed. What _was _going on? If Luigeon had looked horrified before, he looked ten times worse now. His pupils were pinpricks and he seemed to be even paler than before if that was even possible. He bit his lip, almost like he hadn't meant to say that out loud. "Oh? You haven't told them? What a shame…" Mareon turned back to the creature who made a tsk tsk under his breath.

"Anyway, I think it's about time I did what I came here to do." The creature snapped his fingers and the ring portal thing instantly lowered over Peacheon's cage. She opened her mouth to scream, but was cut off as the portal enveloped her. The ring stopped and then turned facing toward the six remaining pokemon in the room. The Squirtles all squeaked in alarm running around their king in a panic. Bowtonator just rolled his eyes and shouted at them, "Fight him you, idiots!" The Squirtles were already lost in their panic, so Mareon decided to take up the offer. He took a deep breath and shot a flaming ball of fire at the creature. The creature's golden eyes turned to the incoming ball and simply shifted his hand, directing the ring into the ball of fire. It disappeared into the black and blue portal and with a flick of the wrist, the ring adjusted itself and fired the small ball of fire over at Bowtanator. All the Tortonator could say was, "Holy S…" before he got a fireball to the face.

He roared with pain and outrage and a second portal, appearing out of thin air, almost, lowered down on top of him and the panicked Squirtles, and in a matter of seconds, they were gone. Mareon watched as the portal drifted lazily up to where the original one was, though that one seemed to have disappeared. "You two… are more interesting than any other Pokemon I have ever seen in my lifetime," the creature said, staying within the shadows, much to Mareon's displeasure. He just wanted to see this guy's face and beet it to a pulp. "What the hell does that mean," Mareon shouted, defensively getting in front of his brother. "You originally came from another world did you not?" the creature said, cocking his head. "H-how…" Luigeon sputtered weakly. "Oh, I know many things Cowardly-Spiked-Fur. You should know that already, we've met before, remember?" Luigeon let a gurgling noise that didn't sound very good. "Bro, what is he talking about?" Mareon asked concern filling his voice. Before Luigeon could answer, the creature said, "Well, it's about time you were disposed of, Ciao!" and with that, the portal ring shot toward them and consumed them both.

"Jeez," the creature groaned as the ring grew smaller and returned to his wrist. "Why don't people do this more often? It's so easy to capture heroes when their altogether."

* * *

Luigeon let out a yelp of terror as he slammed face-first into the dirt. Mareon landed on top of him and he let out a low groan. The noise around him was pretty disorienting as his head spun with panic and pain. Why did _he_ come back? Why was this happening? Why now? When Luigeon's world stopped spinning and sound started to return, he registered that his brother was no longer on him but rather standing over him protectively, letting out a low growl. Luigeon blinked and looked side to side. They were surrounded by these brown... Shroomish? Mushrooms? Luigeon had never seen these creatures but they seemed to be a tad bit taller than the Shroomish that were in Bowtonator's castle. Behind them were these Squirtle like creatures that were maybe a head taller than his brother, green-shelled with yellow scales and they seemed to be carrying… hammers?

What the heck was going on today? There was a heavy thumping sound that came from the direction that Mareon was facing, and said brother's growling grew louder. And when Luigeon looked up… he wished with all of his little heart that he had stayed in bed and never even thought about getting up.

Bowtonator had approached them with his little Squirtle squad, but that wasn't what terrified Luigeon. No, the thing that stood _next_ to Bowtonator was what was really terrifying. A giant monstrous beast stood next to the Squirtle king and he was at least three or four times the size that Mareon was. When the thing grinned, its sharp fangs glittered in the sunlight and it had this huge green shell on its back, that had spikes on it. Its scales were the same shade of yellow as the Squirtles with hammers, if not a little darker. His head had messy red… fur? Hair? (I don't actually know) sprouting out of his head and he had a long spiked tail. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

His voice was so deep and monstrous, that Luigeon let out a small whimper just hearing it and curled into himself a little. This. Was. Bad. Luigeon let out another whimper as Mareon's growl became even louder. Luigeon buried his head into his paws, trying to stop looking at the beast in front of them. "Why, oh why does this keep happening to me?"


	2. Chapter 1: Creeping in the Shadows

_As people cry out for help,_

_Who comes?_

_As loved ones scream in agony,_

_Who comes?_

_As the world crumbles and deteriorates,_

_Who comes?_

_Where is the Hero of Courage?_

_Where is the Hero of Loyalty?_

_Where is the Hero of Determination?_

_Where is the Guardian Angel?_

_Will, they ever appear to stop the world from falling into darkness,_

_Or will they themselves fall to the chaos within?_

_Only fate can tell…_

_Pray to Arceus for it to be on our side._

* * *

Today… could've been worse. Running around, freeing a princess, blah blah blah, normal Thursday stuff. Again, could've been worse. The world could be ending or something. Luigi groaned. He better not give the universe any ideas. Luigi was walking home after a pretty hectic day. It all started when he went to have some tea with the princess. Mario, his famous brother, and he were supposed to go to this party to relax with the princess for once in their stupid lives, but no! The stupid Koopa king just had to show up and ruin everybody's day. Yeah, just a normal Thursday.

Luigi sighed. He hoped his brother was cooling down a bit. Even though Luigi got credit for the stuff he does, Mario literally gets overrun with fans and he once admitted that he hated all the 'famous treatment' he always got and just wanted to go relax at home with Luigi for once, but the toads always had other plans. Every time and I mean literally every time, Mario rescues the princess, the toads throw a giant party, just because they can. It gets exhausting. Mario was stuck at said party, though Luigi was able to sneak away. "Maybe I can get home and read a book or something," he thought to himself as he walked.

He was about halfway to his house, around dusk, when a bunch of bushes on the side of the path started to shake. Luigi, being the scaredy-cat he is, jumped in surprise and quickly grabbed a stick from his belt. Since it was such a hassle to carry around their giant sledgehammers, the brothers had taken them to E. Gadd to see if he could make them more convenient. So, with the press of a button, Luigi's small stick turned into his wooden sledgehammer. Luigi watched as the bushes continued to rustle, defensively holding his hammer.

An orange and yellow creature toppled out of the bushes and into the middle of the road, panting heavily. A green creature, who had been held by the scruff by the first creature, skidded across the ground and landed maybe a foot away from the orange creature. It seemed to be unconscious and injured. "What in the-" Luigi lowered his hammer in confusion as he stood there watching the weakened orange creature try to stand. Emphasis on try, because its legs gave out from under it and it landed with a sickening thud on the path, panting like mad. The creature's eyes seemed unfocused and distant.

Luigi took a step closer, which made the orange creature's eyes refocus, almost like it could sense him, and lifted its head. Its Ocean blue eyes met Luigi's crystal and for just a moment they just stared. The creature's eyes widened, in what Luigi could only assume was in surprise, and immediately narrowed them as it started to growl. To the green plumber's shock, the creature slowly rose to its feet and stumbled over to the unconscious creature. Its hackles were raised as the creature growled even louder. Luigi backed up a bit. He didn't know what this thing was capable of and didn't want to mess with something he didn't even understand.

"Hey, it's okay," he said gently. The orange creature stopped growling for a second as he gazed into those ocean eyes again. Some form of recognition formed there for just a second, and then just like that, it was gone. The fear and rage returned in the blink of an eye, literally, and the creature started to growl again. Luigi bit his lip. He really didn't want to leave these two creatures out here in the night, especially with one being unconscious, but he didn't know what to do. The orange one was very protective of its friend(sibling maybe?) and Luigi would never be able to get close enough.

Making up his mind, Luigi slowly scooted around the two, the creature glaring at him the whole time and soon was on the other side of the path, and he started to walk away. He may have gotten about twenty feet away from the creatures when there was a shriek of pain that split the night air. Luigi spun around. That had come from the direction the two creatures were at! Luigi dashed as fast he could back down the path and as he approached his previous location, he saw four new figures.

Hammer Bros. They all were throwing hammers at the orange creature who whimpered, huddling over the green one. Small puffs of smoke curled from its nostrils as it tried to shoot one of the hammer bros with what looked like a fireball. The Hammer Bro just jumped up in the air and dodged it, and continued to through its hammers at the poor creatures. One of the Hammer Bros was holding a bag, slowly approaching the creatures from behind. The orange creature spun around at the sound of rustling and let out a frightened squeal, jumping back as the bag came down to snatch him. Instead of getting it, the turtle got the green creature. The orange creature's fur rose, fear and rage blazed in his eyes at it let out an enraged roar. It shot more fire at the Hammer Bros, but they all just jumped out of the way and laughed at it, as it collapsed in the dirt, eyes tightly closed with pain and exhausted.

The Hammer Bro went to grab it when there was a sound of a shriek from one of the other Koopas, as he flew over the head of the one with the bag. All the Hammer Bros turned at once to see Luigi standing there, hammer gripped in his hands like a golf club. He glared at all of them, eyes burning, though there was still that underlying fear under them. "Step away from the creature!" he growled.

The Hammer Bros all looked each over and then burst into a fit of laughter. "We aren't going to do anything you say," the one with the bag stated as he picked up the orange creature who let out a soft moan, eyes fluttering weakly.

This only seemed to make Luigi angrier as he raised his hammer, his glare intensifying. "Put. It. Down."

The Hammer Bro from before walked back to its group as one of the other Bros said, "Like you're going to do anything about it." Luigi gave them a dry stare and slowly put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a blue flower that was cold to the touch. An Ice Flower.

"Don't make me." The Hammer Bros looked at each other before laughing.

"Oh, boy, I'm so scared of a flower!"

Luigi's eyes narrowed with a deadpan look. So these were new recruits who had no idea what this was. What the hell did Bowser teach his troops? Luigi rolled his eyes and crushed the Ice Flower in his hand. Almost instantly, frost crept up his arm, turning his usually green shirt into an icy blue. Before long, his shirt and hat were this color and his overalls were as green as his shirt usually was. He hefted his hammer onto his shoulder, now turned completely to ice.

The laughter around him subsided as they looked at Luigi up and down. "You want to try me now?" he deadpanned, watching as the Koopas all looked between each other.

"Uh, on second thought, maybe we should…" Three of the Koopas turned and ran back into the woods, the way they came. The one still holding the bag glared at where his comrades ran.

"You cowards!" he screamed before turning back the plumber. "You think you can scare me off with a power-up? You got that wrong pal, besides…" He dropped the orange creature on the ground, making it gasp in pain and pulled out one of its hammers. He held it high above his head, looking downright hysterical. "Take one step closer and the creature gets it."

Luigi froze, not wanting to put it in any more danger than it already was in. "Bowser wants this thing, I don't know why, but the strange creature that just showed up on his doorstep was pretty interested in them and I'm not going to get fired because you, a wimp, got in my way!" the Koopa snarled. Luigi's eyebrow quirked up a bit. What the heck was this Koopa talking about?

Before Luigi could ask the question aloud, the orange creature shot up with blinding speed, a speed that shouldn't be capable of anything that had taken so much damage, and bit down hard on the arm with the bag. The Koopa screamed(from pain or surprise, Luigi couldn't tell) and let go of the bag, as well as the hammer. The bag hit the ground with a thud and the orange creature eyed it with worry.

Before the Hammer Bro could do anything, Luigi screamed, "Let go!" The creature seemed to understand and dropped to the ground with a yelp, right as the Koopa went to grab his arm. Luigi ran forward and slammed the ice hammer right into the Koopa's shell, instantly freezing it and sending it flying into the woods.

Luigi stood there for a moment just breathing before his focus switched back to the odd creature now pushing its nose against the bag, letting out a soft whimper. Luigi cautiously approached the creature and froze when the orange creature looked back at him. Instead of aggression like before, the creature let out a whimper and nosed the bag again, almost like it was asking for help.

Luigi inched closer, opened the bag carefully and pulled the green creature out of it, its whole body limp. The orange creature watched him with caution, still not trusting him. "Come on," Luigi said, turning to look down the path toward his house. "My house is just a bit farther from here and you can stay there until we figure some things out, like why Bowser of all people would be interested in you and where you came from."

The creature nodded. Luigi turned to start walking down the path when the orange creature let out a soft bark. He turned and watched the creature jump into the bushes that they had originally rushed from and then emerge with two hats. Luigi blinked with surprise as the creature limped over to him and held out red and green colored hats that seemed to belong to the creatures.

He slowly took the green hat from the creature as it flipped its own red hat onto its head. He looked at the hats patch that sat on the front and paled. "Well," Luigi said, voice shaking a bit. The orange creature cocked its head in confusion as it stared up at Luigi. "I think I now know why Bowser was after you."

* * *

Mario was glad the day was almost over. He was exhausted and even that may have been an understatement. He yawned as he slowly walked down the path toward his house at around nine o'clock in the evening. He was so done with everything. Why couldn't Bowser just take a break as he did after the void incident? Those were really hard months, but at least they didn't have to deal with Bowser's shenanigans.

He let out a sigh as he approached his house. A lot of the lights were still on, which wasn't too much of a surprise, Luigi was still probably up. What was surprising was the amount of noise that was emanating from the house. There was a crash as Mario reached for the doorknob as well as a yelp of terror or pain, the plumber couldn't tell.

Quickly Mario opened the door and called out, "Luigi?" All the noise abruptly stopped, except there was a noise of scampering claws on the wooden floor in the kitchen. A flash of green pasted by his vision, before disappearing around the corner. Mario ran into the kitchen and saw his brother kneeling on the floor. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" he said kneeling next to his brother, concern written all over his face. That was when he noticed that there was something orange shaking in front of him. He turned to look at it and it was some type of creature with orange fur, with yellow fur for a tail and around its neck, ruffled up to look intimidating, making it look like it was fire.

"What the hell?" Mario said. He looked at his brother with a skeptical look. "What the heck is this and what is it doing in our house?" he said.

Luigi's face flushed as he sputtered, "I'm honestly not sure what it is exactly." His blush faded as he fully sat on the ground and beckoned to it. "Come on, it's just my brother. He won't hurt you, okay?" The creature gave Mario one look before it let out some type of hiss/growl, before making its way toward Luigi, still trying to keep its distance.

"Seems friendly," Mario grumbled as the creature went and hid behind Luigi as both brothers stood up. Luigi frowned but didn't say anything as the creature let out another growl before it turned around and bolted toward the living room. "So… When did this thing show up?" Mario asked looking at his brother.

Luigi's face flushed again as he rubbed the back of his head as he said, "Well… There's actually two of them." Mario raised an eyebrow as Luigi pushed him toward the room the creature had run into.

"What does that…" Mario trailed off as he caught sight of a green creature asleep on the couch. The orange creature jumped up on it and curled as best it could before giving Mario the stink eyes and letting out a soft growl. The plumber gave it a raised eyebrow before turning back to his brother who had gone ahead and leaned against a wall in the kitchen. "Tell me what happened," he said.

Luigi shrugged and said, "Well, to put it simply, it looks like they were running from Bowser probably. They were attacked by some Koopas who had been sent to capture them and I couldn't exactly leave them out there." Luigi let out a sigh and said, "I don't think they come from anywhere around here."

"Well, obviously," Mario said rolling his eyes.

Luigi let out a snort as he said, "No, I mean like they aren't from _here_, this universe."

Mario blinked and gave his brother a deadpan look. "So, you're saying that these creatures came from another dimension like how we traveled to different dimensions during the Void Incident?"

Luigi started to play with his mustache nervously as he said, "Yes and no. It thinks they came from somewhere different like a dimension, but more along the lines of an alternate universe or something like that."

"What makes you think that? For all we know, these creatures could have fallen from the flipside dimension or the paper dimension or some other dimension we never visited!" Mario said.

Luigi shook his head and pointed at the doorway. "Look at their hats and tell me if you recognize them." With a slightly raised eyebrow, Mario poked his head into the living room and looked at the hats that the two creatures wore. He had gotten a small look at the orange creatures earlier, but he wasn't paying to much attention, but now that he was looking at them…

Mario's face paled. "What the hell?" he mumbled.

"Language," Luigi said with a small smirk.

"No seriously, what the hell?" Mario said spinning around to look at his younger brother. "Is this some kind of joke to you?" Luigi shook his head as Mario started to pace the kitchen.

"Mario, I think their us, or well, a version of us." Mario stopped his pacing and snapped his neck toward Listen, I got a good look at those hats when I got here a couple of hours ago and they have identical hats to us. They even have their names stitched to the inside of caps where ours are and get this! Their names are Mareon and Luigeon," Luigi said.

"You're kidding right?" Mario said, face paling even further. Luigi just shook his head as Mario started to pace again. "If all that is true, then, what the heck are we supposed to do? We don't know where they actually came from, other than they're from another dimension or whatever and there is also the fact that Bowser was interested in them! That doesn't sound good at all!"

"I don't know!" Luigi cried. "I'm honestly not sure what to do! We've never dealt with anything like this! The only time we've dealt with anything close to this was during the Void Incident and," Luigi shivered, "I really don't want to deal with that again."

Mario flinched at that and sighed. "We can always go see what Rosalina has to say. She's always been into this kind of thing. Or we could talk to E. Gadd again?"

Luigi sighed as he glanced into the living room. "Well, whatever we do we should do it soon. They act on animal instinct. If one is in danger, the other reacts. When the green one, Luigeon, woke up after we got back here, I think into a panic attack. Its fur seems to conduct electricity or it works similar to my Thunderhand, I'm not sure, but Mareon, the orange one was able to calm it."

Luigi looked back at his brother and said, "Bro, these creatures can't live here. It's too dangerous for and them. They don't seem too familiar with this environment like we are and that could go bad in so many ways…"

Mario sighed and said, "I know." He looked toward the clock on the wall and said, "Why don't we wait till tomorrow and then head out to the castle to ask the princess for her opinion?"

The green plumber shrugged. "It's better than doing nothing." Mario nodded in agreement and looked back to the living room one last time before walking to the stairs and climbing up them for the night.

* * *

Luigeon let out a soft groan as he opened his eyes and looked around with hazy eyes. Where was he? Was he home? No, that can't be right, he remembered being sucked through a portal by… A shiver ran down his spine as slowly stood up. Gosh, everything ached. He looked around and couldn't help but feel at peace. This place wasn't his house but it was at the same time. Luigeon shook himself waking his sleeping brother next to him. Mareon let out a snort as he opened his eyes and blinked up at the green Jolteon. He let out a soft whimper as Luigeon nudged him with his nose.

A head popped out of the doorway that Luigeon assumed was the kitchen from his brief moments of being awake the night before. It was the same guy too. Luigeon still felt kind of surprised when the person came in with a smile a moment later. He hadn't seen a human in so long, he almost forgot what one looked like.

"I see you both awake." The human said, kneeling before the soft surface that they were laying on(a couch, Luigeon guessed). "I got something for you to eat." The human put a mushroom on the couch before them and watched carefully. Mareon eyed the thing with distrust but carefully got up and sniffed the object with distaste.

Luigeon's brow furrowed at that. He knew his brother didn't trust humans, even though that incident had happened about a decade ago, but this man saved their lives if Luigeon remembered what Mareon had said the day before.

His brother took a bite of the strange-looking mushroom, took a second to chew, deemed it okay and then gently pushed the fungus toward the Jolteon. Luigeon raised an eyebrow but shrugged and took a bite. The thing was as good as say, a Pecha berry, but it was edible. A second head popped around the edge of the doorway and Luigeon almost choked. This guy was wearing read and seemed shorter than the other human.

"Hey, Luigi, we should…" The human stopped when he noticed them. Luigeon could feel himself unconsciously tremble as Mareon padded over to him, a low growl rumbling at the back of his throat.

The tall human, Luigi, looked over his shoulder at the short human and smiled gently. "Mario gets in here I want to give a proper introduction." The short human looked between Luigi and them, a cautious look in his eyes, before shrugging and walking over.

"Mareon, Luigeon(How did he know their names?), meet my brother Mario," Luigi said gesturing at his brother. The human, Mario, knelt next to his brother and gave a short wave. Mareon's growling didn't stop but Luigieon took a small step forward and sniffed him. Luigeon didn't know how to feel at the moment. These two seemed nice like their humans back home, but the last time they had seen any human…

Luigeon licked his lips nervously and let out a soft whimper in hello. This seemed to make the human smile and he said, "It is nice to meet you." Luigeon smiled and let out a snort. Mareon, looking distrustful, took a step forward and made a snort.

Before anyone could respond, there was a knock at the door. Luigeon let out a yelp of surprise, jumping slightly, as Mario's head snapped toward the door. His brow furrowed as he looked at Luigi who just shrugged. They both looked at the Pokemon and Luigeon could feel a shiver crawl up his spine. Both brothers stood up and walked toward the door as Luigeon and Mareon crept toward the edge of the couch to see what was going on.

The red human opened the door to reveal a beautiful female human. She wore a beautiful pink dress and had long golden hair. She carried a pink parasol and had a crown on her head. Luigeon's eyes narrowed at that. He recognized that crown.

"P-princess!" Luigi stuttered in surprise as his brother just stared in astonishment. "What are you doing out here? Is there something wrong?"

The woman smiled gently as she straightened her dress slightly. "No, nothing is wrong, at least not yet. I know that I don't normally come out here, but this is a special case."

"A special case?" Mario repeated, eyebrow raised.

"Yes," the princess said as she fiddled with fingers in a nervous gesture. "Last night after you left, I heard a noise coming from the garden, so I went to investigate and well… I found this in the rose bushes." She stepped aside a Luigeon froze as Mareon took in a sharp inhale. Beside the human princess, stood their own princess, Princess Peacheon.

* * *

**Author's note: **Sorry this took so long to get out. This chapter just became longer than what I was expecting all that jazz. Anyway to more important matters.

As you saw at the begging of this chapter, there was what I'm deeming as "the prophecy." This is relevant to the plot so please do keep it in mind. Anyway, this is going to be a common thing that will occur at the beginning of each chapter. You will either be getting something from the past, to explain some events that can't really fit in a chapter, a check-in with another character, like Bowser and Bowtonator(Since I was always asked about those two in the original) or a brief snippet of that chapter. This is something new that I'm trying so I do want some feedback on it. Chapter 2 is in the works and those of you who are curious about the Adventures of Steven and Eve, go check out my Tumblr page, there is an update.

Also, there is art for this upcoming arc on Tumblr as well, so be sure to go check it out. I post updates and art there every now and again so make sure you go look at that and stay tuned for the next chapter. I think that is all I have to say, so make sure you leave a review so I know what you all think and how to improve in the future.

-TheDragonTale


	3. Chapter 2: Wanting Answers

**ME: *Peeks into room and waves shyly* Hey everyone... It's been a while huh**

**Mareon: Yeah it has been you bi-**

**Luigeon: Brother, be nice!**

**Mareon: *snorts with annoyance***

**ME: Anyway, I'm so sorry that this took so long... I've been busy with school and working on other writing projects that this kind of went to the wayside for a while...**

**Luigeon: Dragon... It's been 10 months.**

**ME: Oh shut up!**

**Mareon: She's been keeping you long enough. DragonTale doesn't own the Pokemon or Mario Franchises. Both belong to Nintendo so plz don't sue her... or maybe do because that might keep our suffering to a minimum. **

**ME: HEY!**

**Luigeon: Some strong language is used in this chapter so please tread with caution and we all hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**ME: ...What they said...**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Wanting Answers**_

_Thousands of Years Ago…_

_Jirachi let out a gasp of terror as an image flashed across its vision. Its followers sat before it, silent, horrified gazes watched as the Pokemon closed its eyes as terror rippled across its body. "Master, what have you seen?" one of the followers asked. _

_The Pokemon lifted a paw for silence, its eyes wide with fear as it looked up to the heavens. It looked back down at two books, one glowing white, the other black. Concern etched itself on to Jirachi's face. It looked to one of its followers and waved its paw to them, asking for a writing utensil. _

_Another follower handed him a quill and ink, giving a concerned look to its master. "Are you alright master?"_

_Jirachi didn't respond as it picked up the quill and wrote something down in both books. Both texts looked identical. The followers eyed it with worry as they looked at their God for answers, for this had never occurred before._

_"__Master, why write the same thing in both Prognosticuses? Isn't there supposed to be a light and dark prophecy?" the follower asked watching as the Pokemon eyed the page. _

_Jirachi let out a sigh. "I have seen many things during my small existence in this universe and this is something that cannot be described and has never occurred during all of the time. I can not tell if this vision will have a good or bad outcome, for there are too many variables. I can't see how this will turn out. It's almost like something is blocking my vision."_

_It picked up the quill yet again and started to write something on the page of the white book as it said, "This prophecy can either be a brilliant light of hope or chaotic darkness of destruction for the people caught up in it."_

_Jirachi finished writing and put down the quill to look at its small warning. It read, 'Pray to Arceus for it to be on our side.' The wish pokemon closed the books and sighed, "Only time will tell."_

* * *

Mario looked between Princess Peach and the pink creature standing next to her. It was pink and white with a crown on top of its head and four flowing ribbons. These seemed to be a part of its body as it waved one of them at the brothers as they stood there gawking at her.

There was an awkward silence as the pink creature stood next to the princess with a shy blush forming across her face. Then chaos broke loose as a blur of fur jumped off of the couch and landed in front of the creature, who let out a cry of alarm at the sudden movement.

Mareon stood between the new creature and all three humans, growling angrily at them. The green head of Luigeon popped up and let out a cry of concern from the couch behind them. Peach let out a yelp and stumbled away from Mareon, who's eyes were blazing with rage. He barked angrily at the princess before turning and barking at both brothers.

The pink creatures ribbons wrapped around Mareon's limbs and let out a fearful cry of alarm. Luigeon launched himself off the couch and started a rapidly bark at his brother, obviously trying to calm his brother down. The orange creature's fur flared like fire as he continued to snarl.

"What in the world!" Peach cried, Mario stepping in front of her, blocking her just in case Mareon decided to pounce. "There are more of them?!"

Mario noticed Luigi start to tremble, stepping away from the creature and closer to his brother. Mareon looked over at Luigi, and eyes softened at his terrified look, and he looked over at the rest of the people gathered around. Mareon's snarl dropped and his face softened into one that Mario couldn't honestly describe. Fear? Regret? Concern?

Slowly, Mareon's hind legs collapsed under him and he sat on the porch and a soft whimper escaped his lips, which seemed to be directed at the other creatures sitting around him. The pink creature's ribbons retracted and she slowly got out from behind Mareon and sat next to him, Luigeon doing the same on the other side.

Everyone stood there for a few seconds which turned into minutes as the two groups stared at each other. Mario opened his mouth to say something, before pausing and closing his mouth. Peach looked at the creatures and said, "I'm not the only one who sees parallels between the six of us, am I?" Mario shook his head as the creatures looked away, shame painted across their faces.

Silence reigned over the group again before Luigi turned to the princess and said, "You came here for another reason than just to show us this creature didn't you?"

Peach's eyes lit up, turning to face the brothers. "Oh, yeah! Rosalina and E. Gadd wanted me to come to get you and bring you to the castle. They said that they wanted to ask you some questions."

The brothers looked at each other in confusion before they both simultaneously looked over at the creatures, who were still sitting and watching them. Mareon sent Mario a glare. Why? Mario had no clue. "Well, we were going to go see them anyway, so that works for us," Luigi shrugged.

Mario turned back to the princess. "Yeah, let's go see them." His eyes trailed back to the creatures, particularly the one glaring at him. "I have a few questions of my own."

* * *

Luigi slowly blinked at what he was looking at. This day just kept getting weirder. Before him stood Rosalina, Princess of the Stars and Lumas, and Professor Elvin Gadd (E. Gadd for short), ghost researcher and scientist, though that hadn't been the surprising bit. What was surprising was what stood next to them. Three very different creatures stood/floated there, all of them odd in their own respects.

The one that stood next to Rosalina was an elegant creature that was honestly hard to describe. Its head had soft blue colored hair…? fur…? curled around its shoulders and face. Its eyes were an amber color and white fur peeked around its cheeks. The creature's fur draped around its barely visible thin legs, almost like an airy dress. Around its shoulders and arms, the white fur had turned the same color as its hair, and an amber spike projected from its middle, the other end a half-circle on the back. Its whole body sparkled, similar in the way that Luigeon's fur did. On its head, a version of Rosalina's crown sat, and in its hand, it held a wand identical to the Star princess's.

Next to it, floated a creature that looked like a meteor in the shape of a star. Its body was a bright pink while the tips of its five points were white. It had swirly white eyes and a happy grin on its face.

The last creature stood next to the Professor. The creature was a yellow mouse with black-tipped ears and red cheeks. Its tail was zig-zagged and looked vaguely like a bolt of lightning. It had a wisp of white fur in between its ears and it wore a green and brown vest underneath a white lab coat(it also was wearing a pair of black pants oddly enough). It wore swirly glasses and the pockets of its coat were overflowing with pencils, mini-notebooks, odd-looking candies, and red and white balls.

They were all standing in the castle's throne room, watching each other closely. Rosalina had looked surprised when the brothers walked in with Mareon and Luigeon trotting in at their feet. "Oh! I see you've already met your counterparts."

Luigi couldn't help but let his eyebrows rise in surprise. So he had been right the night before. Well, that was easy, but what the heck was everything else that was going on! E. Gadd crossed his arms and smiled at the group and said, "Well, I'm not that surprised, Luigi always seems to find himself in these types of situations."

Luigi's face turned bright red with embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his neck, a very uncomfortable grin on his face. "Uh… Well, I wouldn't say always-"

He was interrupted by a playful scoff from his brother. "No, no, I think he got it right." Luigi sent Mario a glare while he chuckled, Peach chuckling softly. Luigeon's face reddened along with Luigi and Mareon let out a soft snort of amusement.

The white-furred creature smiled and snickered before a soft voice rang out through the hall saying, "That sounds just like our Luigeon too." Everyone, except the creatures, Rosalina and E. Gadd, fell silent. A shocked silence between the three humans stood for a couple of minutes before the soft chuckling of the creatures and the other two humans fell silent.

Luigi looked around in confusion for a moment. Where had… "Over here," the voice said again, the white-furred creature waving one its hands in the air with a gentle smile. 'The hell…' Luigi thought as all of them stared at the creature with wide eyes. The creature blinked before her smile widened and the voice rang out, "You probably have a lot of questions."

"You think?" Luigi heard Mario mumble under his breath, a bit of sweat rolling down his face. Almost as if it had heard him, the creature turned to him and the voice said, "Sorry. I should probably explain what's going on here." The creature then turned to Rosalina and the voice said, "Is there somewhere around here that would be more comfortable?" The star princess shrugged and turned to Peach for an answer. The princess nodded and gestured with her hand and all of the occupants of the room followed her to a room on the second floor. On the way, Luigi couldn't help but notice Luigeon seeming… uncomfortable in the presence of everyone(except his brother of course). He trailed behind Mareon, the brother acting as a barrier for him. The yellow rodent chirped at Mareon, glancing back at Luigeon now and again with an almost knowing look on its face.

The room that they all settled in was plush, filled with couches, pillows, and blankets. The two creature brothers snuggled up together on top of a pile of blankets with the pink creature sitting next to Mareon in an almost regal way. All the humans sat on the surrounding couches, along with the white creature and the rodent. Mareon gently laid his head on top of his brothers, growling defensively under his breath, glaring at the red plumber yet again.

Luigi couldn't help but notice how Luigeon's blue eyes darkened slightly at the touch and looked to the side, avoiding everyone's gaze.

"So… I should probably introduce myself," the voice said, the white creature putting a paw over what Luigi assumed was its heart. "My name is Guardalina, princess of the Miniors," the creature said gesturing to the pink floating Meteor. Guardalina then gestured to the rodent and said, " this is Professor P. Gadd." The rodent's ears twitched slightly as it gave a polite nod. "And you've already met Mareon, Luigeon, and Peacheon," she finished gesturing to the three creatures on the pillows.

"We are creatures that are known as Pokemon from where we come from and I guess that you have already figured out that we aren't from this universe, correct?" Guardalina asked, looking at the two human brothers. Luigi nodded and he could feel Mario do the same next to him. "Well, to put it simply, we are what you might call an 'animal' with magical powers. Every Pokemon is under a specific species and specializes in a certain type of power which we call 'types.' 'Types' have different strengths and weaknesses, depending on what other Pokemon we are up against. For example-" Guardalina pointed her wand at the yellow rodent, "-Professor P. Gadd is part of what is known as the Pikachu species, an electric type-" she then pointed her wand at Peacheon, "-Peacheon is a part of the Sylveon species, a fairy type-" she then switched to pointing at the two Pokemon brothers, "Mareon is a Flareon, a fire type, Luigeon is a Jolteon, another electric type-" and finally she pointed at herself saying, "-and I am a Gardivior, a fairy and psychic type."

Luigi nodded. That made sense. That would explain the fire that Mareon shot at those hammer bros and why Luigeon's fur seemed to conduct electricity. "We come from a universe that seems practically the same as yours, though I haven't been here long enough to know if that's the case," the Gardivior explained.

"So, we just need to find a way to get you home right?" Mario said, brow furrowed in thought. "How exactly did you get here? That might give us a clue as to how to get you back."

Guardalina looked puzzled for a moment before saying, "Well, the whole situation was… very odd. Pokemon across the Foongus Kingdom have been disappearing for the past couple of days. From what I heard, it's random and there is no pattern. It all came to a head yesterday when the two brothers went to confront Bowtonator, the king of the BadLands. They, along with Bowtonator, disappeared. When I was teleported here, all I remember was a golden ring, and then waking up to Rosalina." Luigeon flinched against his brother and Mareon scowled. The green human brother looked at them as Mareon let out a soft mumble of something to Guardalina. She blinked and her brow furrowed as she nodded. "Mareon said that they were attacked while saving the princess by a Pokemon from the shadows." Luigeon, again, flinched, but nobody questioned him.

"That doesn't really help us, does it," Peach said quietly.

Mario took a breath and said, "Well, we could go to Flipside and ask Merlin about this whole situation. He is an expert on traveling through dimensions. He might know what's going on with people from another universe coming over to ours, or who is capable of doing such a feat."

All the Pokemon shared a look of confusion before Guardalina turned to the human brothers and asked, "What are you talking about?"

The three humans on the couch blinked in confusion. "You know… Flipside, a dimension between dimensions?" Mario said gesturing with his hands. "We went there to stop the dimension destroying black hole, the Void-" Luigi flinched, "and the Chaos Heart?"

Mareon and Luigeon looked absolutely baffled and Peacheon looked even more confused. Mareon turned to Guardalina and let out a bark of irritation. He looked angry, but the confusion was still very much present. Guardalina looked even more puzzled as she said, "I'm very sorry for asking this but… what is this event you speak of? I've never heard of it and neither has Mareon."

* * *

Everything after that question had kind of been a blur. They had compared timelines after that, lining up events from when the brothers had first arrived in their respective Mushroom Kingdoms up to the present. Both timelines looked identical except for one major event that was missing from the pokemon timeline, the Void incident. Instead, it had been replaced by another kidnapping by Bowtonator, according to Mareon.

That was what had Mario puzzled at the moment. If the Void incident hadn't happened, shouldn't there have been a more major change to the timeline? He then questioned if that was a good thing or a bad thing. As far as he could tell, everyone seemed fine without the incident. That question was pushed to the back of his mind however as Guardalina started to go into a more in-depth explanation about their universe and how it worked, giving some needed exposition as to what they were dealing with. In return, the humans of the Mushroom Kingdom explained how things worked and… yeah, it was boring as all hell.

Honestly, Mario had been done for a while. He was exhausted and had all but collapsed when they had gotten home that night. They had tried to call Merlin from Flip-Side near the end of the meeting, though he didn't pick up, so Peach had asked some Toads to go find him. So far, no luck.

The red plumber let out a sigh. The old man could literally be anywhere at this point, being from a place that had access to any dimension within the confines of the universe.

E. Gadd, after seeing what time it was, suggested that they should go home and rest up before coming to Boo Woods to figure out what to do. He said that he and the Pikachu thing were going to try and build their own portal to take them home and they might need help with it. That was actually what they were doing at the moment actually, walking toward E. Gadd's lab.

Mario felt a sharp shiver roll along his spine as he felt Mareon's cold glare on him from behind. That was another thing that had him baffled. The personalities of their counterparts were similar, however, there were some major changes, the most obvious being Mareon's hostility. Now, Mario knew he could be a little overprotective of his brother… okay more than he would like to admit really, but Mareon's seemed to be on a whole different level. He seemed fine with Luigi, though that may have been because he saved him, but with everyone else… Mario was questioning if this was a result of the Void incident not happening or if something deeper than that was going on. It was honestly hard to tell.

Looking behind him, he watched the Flareon glare at him, taking a small step in front of his brother, startling the already timid Pokemon. Actually, this was another example of personality changes. If you had known Luigi, even by rumor, you would know that he was a timid man who was frightened easily but Luigeon... Something was wrong with him. He was far too timid and nervous to be an exact copy of his brother. Luigi may be timid, sure, but he wasn't always frightened, even when they were in a new location, but Luigeon seemed to jump at everything, even his own brother's presence.

Letting out a sigh, Mario turned to his brother who was walking beside him. In his hands was a small box. It was red with a few black stripes and it had a screen with a camera on the front. They had been told to point the object at a Pokemon and they would be told information regarding the Pokemon. This would include what species, the type, what it evolves from or into(evolution was explained to them, but it's not relevant right now so I'm going to skip explaining that) and a short bio about them. They had tested it already and it was a good idea to have something like this around since the Pokemon behind them couldn't explain what they were or what they were weak against.

"What's wrong?" Mario shook his head as his brother glanced at him with worry. "You're thinking about this too hard, bro," Luigi said. "E. Gadd said that he was looking into a power source for the portal he's building, so we'll go on an adventure and get your mind off things."

Mario huffed. "He's going to make us go get these stupid McGuffins like usual since he claims to not be young enough to do so, though he's young enough to research ghosts, beings that have caused him more trouble than their worth," Mario grumbled, throwing his arms up into the air. "What's next? Is he going to get trapped in a hotel filled with ghosts and make us go floor by floor trying to save his lazy ass!"

Luigi blinked with confusion before replying, "That's oddly specific."

Mario snorted. "It wouldn't be the weirdest situation we've found him in."

Luigi let out a soft laugh. "That's true."

There was a soft snort of amusement behind them, startling the plumber brothers. They spun around to see Luigeon trying(and failing) to suppress his amusement at the statement. A small smile had rolled onto his face, making the Pokemon look far less frightened. A smile tugged at Mario's lips. That was a lot better than the frightened look. Mareon looked between his snickering brother and the humans. He huffed and gave Mario a scowl, though there was a small glint of joy in his eyes that Mario almost missed. Good, they were starting to get along… maybe.

They finally made it to the base of a large green mansion, passing a small broken down shack as they walked to the gate. "I still can't believe you didn't want to keep this, Luigi," Mario said. "You worked hard to get me that night, gaining money and getting all those ghosts, and then working on building this place. Why didn't you want to keep the mansion?"

Luigi shrugged and said, "I like the simplicity of our house and besides-" he looked up at the mansion with a playful scowl on his face, "-the professor needed someplace that wasn't rundown or filled with ghosts to do his work… and he also needed a proper place to live."

Mario rolled his eyes. "Like the old geezer even knows what living actually means, being around the dead so much." Luigeon let out a laugh from where he stood beside Luigi. When Mario looks at the two Pokemon, he's a little surprised to see how shocked Mareon was to see his brother laughing. Mario's brow furrows. That's odd…

"Oh, you're here!" a voice calls to them. Luigeon's laughing immediately turned into a shriek of terror as E. Gadd yelled at them. In a literal flash, he's clinging onto the shoulder of Luigi's shirt, shaking with fear. The red plumber eyed the Jolteon. Were all the Pokemon like this?

E. Gadd didn't seem to notice as he beckoned the group inside. The mansion had been a kind of replication of the original, due to Luigi wanting to pay tribute to the ghosts that had lived there before the boos had made it disappear years ago. Apparently, according to one of the friendlier ghosts that they released into the mansion, the original mansion had never actually disappeared, the boos had simply made it invisible until they decided to use it to trap Mario.

E. Gadd led them into the parlor where they all sat in comfy chairs. Mareon sat in Luigi's lap and Luigeon sat(cowered) next to him, making Luigi look really uncomfortable. The Flareon sent Mario a glare when he stared at them for too long and Luigeon let out a nervous whimper with his muzzle turning red with embarrassment.

"So, after we were finished with our little meeting yesterday, I started looking for ways to get these Pokemon home and I came across a few things," E. Gadd explained as he sat on a couch in front of them, P. Gadd doing the same. He pulled out an old worn notebook and handed it to Mario, who carefully opened it. Inside were notes of power sources and stuff of the sort. "If you open the page to about 109 then you might see what I'm about to explain," E. Gadd explained.

Mario turned to said page and his eyes widened at the page's contents. On the page were pictures of three crystals(one purple, one yellow, and one green) and on the page next to it was a blueprint for some type of portal. Mario handed the notebook to Luigi so that he could see it. He took it and lowered it for the two Pokemon in his lap to see as well.

"The three crystals on the page have immense power that can be used to power some of the most powerful machines and weaponry throughout the universe! If I can create and calibrate some type of portal, maybe based on the data from when you, Luigi, were taking on King Boo in the pocket dimension during the dark moon incident, I can probably build a portal back to the Pokemon universe they came from!" E. Gadd explained, giddily clapping his hands together as he said, "I already made some blueprints!" The quartet looked up at the professor and then back down at the journal.

"You came up with this information in one night?" Mario asked, raising an eyebrow. Both E. Gadd and P. Gadd nodded simultaneously, smiling. "It's quite the story actually, it was…" the professor was interrupted by Mario raising his hand and saying, "Luigi has told me enough about how you can get sidetracked and go on tangents for a while so I'm just going to stop you there before we sit here all day and do nothing."

The professor glared at him for the comment and said, "Very well then." He turned and pulled out a laptop and P. Gadd leaned over the professor's lap and typed something into it. There was a soft beeping noise and E. Gadd flipped the laptop so that it was facing the rest of them. On it was a map with three blinking lights, each farther away from the other.

"I put in some of the data that the journal gave me about the crystals and I located all of them from the power output they give off," E. Gadd explained, as he pointed to the closest light to the center of the screen. "The closest one is actually here in Boo Woods."

Luigi and Luigeon blinked in surprise. "Really?"

P. Gadd nodded, though there was a nervous sweat on his brow. He averted his eyes and looked extremely nervous as did E. Gadd though he stayed a lot more composed.

Mareon's eyes narrowed. He let out a growl as he glared as P. Gadd who flinched. "What's wrong?" Mario asked, eyes narrowing at E. Gadd, picking up on Mareon's unease.

The professor scratched his head nervously as he said, "Well, the thing is…"

* * *

"WHAT!?" E. Gadd and P. Gadd flinched as both Luigi and Luigeon paled and broke out into a nervous sweat. "YOU DAMN MORON! HOW COULD YOU ACCIDENTALLY LET KING BOO ESCAPE AGAIN!" Mario screamed as Mareon growled with rage.

E. Gadd waved his hands as he quickly stated, "It wasn't my fault this time, I swear." P. Gadd looked away as E. Gadd continued. "I was doing paperwork last night when my boo container's lock alarm went off. I rushed to the vault and discovered that someone had broken into my lab and opened the container!" He nervously twiddled his thumbs as he started typing on his laptop again. He flipped it around showing some sort of footage.

The footage wasn't long and only lasted for maybe a minute. It didn't show much at all either. It simply showed something in the shadows using some type of telekinesis to open the lock. When King Boo emerged, the shadow seemed to talk to him for a moment before staring right at the camera and smiled before the footage went black.

Luigeon was hyperventilating by the end, face pale and drenched in sweat. Mareon's eyes were narrowed and growling with rage. Luigi pet Luigeon's fur, trying to calm him down, and it worked, albeit slightly. E. Gadd watched their responses and sighed. "I'm assuming you've met this creature before?" Mareon made a curt nod while Luigeon looked away with something akin to guilt on his face. Luigi didn't know how to feel about that.

"Well, anyway, a tower appeared not long after this video took place and I'm assuming that is where the crystal and King Boo is, so you'll need to take the Poltergust 6000 with you Luigi," E. Gadd explained, getting up and grabbing said Poltergust. He tossed it to the green plumber, who caught it with ease.

"Just knowing how things are right now, I'm going to assume that Pokemon are residing within the tower and I don't know if the Pokemon will be sucked up into this vacuum," Luigi said, looking at the vacuum in his hands.

P. Gadd let out a soft huff and hopped off the couch and waddled over to a briefcase twice his size. He hopped on top of it and flipped the latches. The lid fell over to reveal…

"Is… Is that the Poltergust 6000?" Luigi asked as Luigeon's mouth fell open with astonishment. P. Gadd nodded as Mario asked, "How in the world did you bring that with you if you were sucked into a portal at random like everyone else?" At this, the Pikachu blushed crimson with embarrassment.

* * *

_P. Gadd was working on a new invention in the lab, nothing interesting really, just an odd coffee machine that was being transformed into something for the ghost Pokemon to play with so he could study their behavior. That was when the gold ring portal thing showed up in his lab. P. Gadd, with a terrified squeak, rushed over to his prized possession, the briefcase with the Poltergust 6000 inside, and hugged it, growling at the ring, basically challenging the ring into trying to steal the thing it clearly wasn't there for. A soft laugh echoed throughout the room. "It's funny how attached to that thing you are. Really, if you hadn't touched it, no harm would have come to it… but now it might just break because of your stupidity," said a voice from shadows, and then everything went white._

* * *

E. Gadd scratched his chin. "I don't honestly know. P. Gadd and that case just kind of dropped out of the sky through that ring portal that he keeps describing." Mario started to nod before the wording of that sentence hit him. "Wait…"

"You can understand him?" Luigi asked the two Pokemon in his lap cocking their heads to the side in unison. E. Gadd shook his head.

"No, but I did spend all of last night building a translator that is about 90% accurate." To demonstrate, he placed a microphone that was connected to his main computer near the Pikachu. P. Gadd squeaked a few times into the mic and immediately a voice, a little more nasally and younger than E. Gadd's voice ran through the room. "Yeah, we kind of wanted to figure out better communication since it was hard to communicate through pictures."

Mareon jumped off Luigi's lap and rushed over to the microphone and glared at Mario before barking angrily into the mic in what Luigi could only guess was a rant, however, instead of words coming out of the computer, a bunch of odd noises erupted from it instead, making Mareon stop.

E. Gadd scratched his head. "That's odd." P. Gadd shook his head and leaned into the mic to say, "Not really. Technically speaking, we are all talking different languages, even the two eeveelution brothers. This is because of some sort of genetic mutation that is within Pokemon. We Pokemon can understand each other but we're not all speaking the same language."

Mario's brow furrowed with confusion. "I didn't understand a lot of that but I think I got the gist." E. Gadd looked at the Pikachu before looking at the two Pokemon brothers, Mareon glaring with rage at the computer with Luigeon, now sitting on the floor, looking quite bewildered.

"I would guess you will probably want translators for our little friends here," E. Gadd asked. Everyone in the room nodded with agreement as E. Gadd sighed. "I should have expected as much." P. Gadd handed the Pokemon Poltergust 6000 to Luigeon, who sat and stared at it for a while, something akin to guilt on his face, though Luigi couldn't even fathom why that would be the case.

"Well, I guess I'll get to work on that while you four are out there getting back those ghosts for us," E. Gadd said smiling as Luigi stood up and strapped the Poltergust on his back. Mario stood as well and said with a smile, "Don't you worry, we'll be back before you know it, professor." The professor nodded, as did the pokemon professor and as the quartet turned to leave, E. Gadd exclaimed, "Oh, can I ask for one more thing." Luigi looked at Mario for a moment in confusion before looking back at the professor. "Yeah?" Luigi replied.

"If you find any money or other jewels in the tower, could you bring them back to me? I need the funds," E. Gadd said with a sickeningly sweet smile. The Mario brothers and the Pokemon brothers face planted into the floor.


End file.
